Naruto the Rikudo Sannin
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto is refused training from Kakashi but find other to help him Naruto/Kurenai,Yugao, maybe more. Will have lemon in later chapters. Rinnegan Naruto later in the story. Start at Chunin exams Kakashi bashing Sasuke bashing and Sakura bashing
1. New Sensei

Naruto are not owned by me

Naruto The Rikudo Sannin 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1 New Sensei

Naruto was pissed. His sensei refused to train him and focused on Sasuke "Just because he has special eyes," thought the blond as he wondered to a small training ground. "Remember to thank jiji for this training ground," said the blond. He starts to do some control exercise. Grabbing a leaf he places it on his forehead and sits down. The leaf stays for two hour till he releases it. "If only there was someone willing to train me," he thought.

Kurenai a jounin with her friend Yugao a purple haired female where walking. They entered the training ground and where shocked to see the dead last training. "Who is that?" asked Kurenai.

Yugao looks at the figure "that is Uzumaki. But who is training him?" asked the purple haired female.

"I know you are there," said Naruto "come out,"

The two walk out "sorry to spy on you," said Kurenai. "We were wonder who was using a jounin training ground," said Kurenai.

"I thought the genjutsu I had Hokage-sama put on would keep people out while I am here," said Naruto. "But if it was you Kurenai, it is useless,"

"What," said Kurenai.

"Kurenai B rank jounin moniker Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha. Impressive, you have my full respect for proving the female can be great shinobi," said Naruto.

"How do you know of my rank?" she asked.

"Border line S rank in genjutsu reason you are only B rank is your taijutsu is mid chunin and ninjutsu is high chunin," said Naruto. "I had Jiji give me a bingo book from my birthday so when I became a shinobi I would have some knowledge,"

"So you are saying your Taijutsu is better," she said with an edge in her voice.

"Not at all because you have one thing I don't have, experience," said Naruto. "How about a spar to see where we are in terms of ability," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Very well," said Kurenai.

Naruto got up and took a stance "that stance has little opening," said Kurenai. "What type of stance is it," asked Kurenai.

It is crane style," said Naruto. Kurenai gets in to her stance "I see you are going with that style," said Naruto as the two charged each other.

Naruto went for a punch but was blocked as Kurenai went for a kick. Naruto threw his head back and trip the jounin. Naruto jumps up and land feet first forcing Kurenai to avoid the blow.

Kurenai does some flip making Naruto see double "shit her battle revolves around making the opponent lose focus from her dance like style and her dress," said Naruto as he shakes his head but is sent back by a kick.

"So you still think you beat me genin?" asked Kurenai with a smirk.

Naruto grabs his head band pulls down to his eyes "now let's see how you do," said Naruto as he changes stances.

"What style is that?" asked Yugao.

"It is the real snake style," said Naruto.

"Wait I thought Anko was the practitioner of the real snake style," said Yugao.

Naruto dodges a blow shocking Kurenai "how you can't see?" she asked.

"Simple I have been hiding my true skill for three years," said Naruto.

I am already master wind manipulation. Let me show you," said Naruto as he forces wind chakra below his feet and starts to levitate "impossible," said Kurenai. "How?"

"It is an advance wind training I came up with," said Naruto. "Now let see you handle this," said Naruto as he dives right at Kurenai as speed that would make it hard to dodge. Blocking the attack she skids back.

"That was a foolish try," she said as Naruto flips in the air kicks her chin making her throw her head back.

"Are you done?" asked Naruto.

"I can keep going but we would be going nowhere with this battle," she said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto bow to Kurenai "well that was fun," said the blond. Kurenai bow as well.

Yugao coughs "that was a good fight for a genin," she said.

Naruto smiled "thanks," he said. "I was wondering, I would like to learn to wield a blade," said Naruto eyes the purple haired female sword.

"I guess I can teach you few things. I need to get some tool. Meet me back here at eight in the morning," said Yugao

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day Naruto was at the training ground and saw Yugao standing there with Kurenai "today I will hand you a wooden sword to practice with," said Yugao handing him a wooden sword.

Now follow my movement," said Yugao. "This is known as the leaf blade style," said Yugao as she performs the katas with Naruto copying it.

Yugao was for the most part impressed "why did you hide your true skill from the village?" she asked.

"The villager would attack if they thought I was getting stronger," said Naruto. "I was trained by several Anbu and a little bit of etiquette from Lord Hokage," said Naruto.

"He did not teach you any jutsu," asked Yugao.

"He thought it would be better if I learned how to handle political issue. Law and other stuff that are just as important," he said.

Yugao stopped her train after a few hours "take a break then we will move on to more advance katas," she said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was sitting next to Yugao and Kurenai "So Kurenai-sensei, shouldn't you train Shino?" asked Naruto.

Shino's family has taken over his training. How I train you in a little genjutsu? Or at least breaking out of it," said Kurenai.

Naruto thinks for a moment "sure, when do you want to start?" asked Naruto.

"Tomorrow in the morning," said Kurenai.

Naruto gets back up and practice the Katas with his sword. Yugao watches on in satisfaction "very good Naruto. I have to run some patrol so you take the rest of the day off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking in the village from the Hokages office a few day later "thank god I managed to be a lone genin even if I have to do D rank till a team is available," he thought

He was approached by his team "Naruto we had a team meeting you did not show up," said Kakashi.

"I was training for the finals," said Naruto.

"Baka," screeched Sakura. "No one want to train you," she screeched.

Naruto glared "control your howler monkey Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto.

"Naruto we are going to have a team meeting," said Kakashi.

"No, I am doing some D rank missions so yea I am not going," said Naruto.

"You will do as I say Genin," said Kakashi.

Naruto pulls out a piece of paper "Read it, Hatake," he said

Kakashi read it and his eye narrowed "so I am still you surpier," he said.

Naruto turns his head "only on the battlefield," said Naruto.

"I am no longer on team seven, thank to Hokage-sama," said Naruto as he disappears in a shunshin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was at the Hokages office "ready for another mission Hokage-sama," said Naruto.

"What are you working on improving?" asked the old man in a red robe

"Speed today Hokage-sama," said Naruto.

"We have capture Tora. That little demon might be fastest thing alive," said the Hokage.

"I will take it," said Naruto as he gets the scroll.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking in the forest of his target when he spotted him. The cat saw Naruto as ran from branch to branch. "Speed training, previous record two hours," said the blond as he chased the cat around the forest.

Shadows clone jutsu," said Naruto as four clone appear "you know what to do," said Naruto as they disappeared.

The cat snickered with a hiss as he ran into a clone who grabbed it and put it in a cage "Clone one reporting caught missing cat," said the clone.

"Time," said Naruto from a head piece.

"One hour fifteen minutes," said the clone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was in front of the Hokage "mission complete one hour fifteen minutes," said Naruto.

"Do you want another mission?" asked the old man.

I am going to train," said Naruto. "Sorry," said Naruto.

"Alright Naruto-kun," said The Hokage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto went to a hot spring and saw a white haired man peeping "you do realize those Kunoich on the other side," said Naruto.

"Go away kid," said Jiraiya.

"How about you train me and I won't expose you," said Naruto.

"Name kid?" asked the man.

Naruto Uzumaki," said the blond. "You name?"

Jiraiya of the Sannin

The man turns his head "very well I will train you," said Jiraiya. "Meet me at the Sannin training field behind the monument,"

Naruto nodded his head and walk away. The man growled "Sensei better have a damn good reason for lying to me," he thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Hokage office an hour later Jiraiya was glaring at the Hokage "who told you he died?" asked Sarutobi.

"An Anbu with a headband," said Jiraiya.

"I sent one to tell you he was alive," said the Hokage.

"Which one did you send?" asked Jiraiya.

"I sent Tiger," said Sarutobi.

"He was the one that said Naruto was dead," said Jiraiya.

"I would like to question him but he was killed in a mission," said Sarutobi.

Jiraiya walks out "I am going to train my godson for my neglect," said Jiraiya

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Naruto will not get the Rinnegan till later but he will get it. He won't be god like but he will be strong. This chapter is fast paced it will be better next chapter


	2. Training and Finals

Naruto are not owned by me

Naruto The Rikudo Sannin 

Training and Finals

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was heading to the training ground that Jiraiya had told him to be at. He enters and sees the Sannin with a bag next to him "well Naruto let's begin. I need to know what Kakashi has taught you," said the old Sannin.

Tree walking," said Naruto. "And team work,"

"Anything else?" asked Jiraiya.

"That bum is too busy teaching the Uchiha prick," said Naruto.

"I have been self taught for a few years then had help with some Anbu," said Naruto

Jiraiya was shaking with rage "even his sensei didn't play favorites. I will speak to Sarutobi about this blatant favoritism," said Jiraiya. "I will teach you the Rasengan,"

"First step is rotation," said Jiraiya as he holds the water balloon.

Naruto watches as the water starts to rotate. "Go ahead give it a shot," said Jiraiya.

Naruto grabs the water balloon and starts to rotate it but after five minutes it explodes "damn," said Naruto.

"Keep it up," said Jiraiya. "You did better than others,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was lying down after completing the first step of the Rasengan "two hour to complete step one," said Jiraiya. "Naruto I will give you the second step and then I have to report to sensei," said Jiraiya.

He takes a rubber ball "the next step is power," he explained. "You break the rubber ball with chakra," said Jiraiya as he demonstrates.

"Understood," said Naruto as he practices busting the ball.

Jiraiya disappears in a shunshin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurenai was walking along the village when she was approached by Jiraiya "Kurenai," said the man.

"Jiraiya-sama," she said. "What do you need?" she asked.

"I heard from sensei that you are training Naruto," said Jiraiya.

"His sensei, if you can call Hatake that refused to train him," said Kurenai. "I decided to teach him a few things."

Jiraiya nods his head "very well, Kurenai. I would like you to train him when I am unable to," said Jiraiya.

"Understood Jiraiya-sama," said Kurenai.

"Here is where he is at, learning the second step of the Rasengan," said Jiraiya making Kurenai eyes widen.

"So you taught him that jutsu," said Kurenai. "Thank Jiraiya-sama,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was at the training ground for two hours unable to make the ball bust. _"Damn what am I doing wrong?"_ he asked himself. _"Of course I need add rotation as well as power,"_

Naruto does that and finally bust the ball "Yatta," he said.

He turns his head and sees Kurenai "Kurenai sensei," said Naruto. "What are you doing here?"

"Jiraiya has given me permission to train you when he is not around. Now have you been working on the genjutsu I gave you?" she asked.

"I got it down but hard to control due to my reserves," said Naruto.

"Let me see," said Kurenai. "I might be able to help you,"

Naruto goes through hand seal "genjutsu Tree binding of death," said Naruto as Kurenai is wrapped in a tree. But it fall appears within a minutes. "Sorry Kurenai-sensei," said the genin.

"You are doing great, you just need to work on you control but you are almost there," she said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto tries to mix his exercises up causing his control to go to new heights after two hours. "Alright Naruto try it one more time" said Kurenai.

Naruto performs the jutsu and the tree warps around the jounin who smiles "well done Naruto," Kurenai said as she breaks out of the genjutsu.

"Mondays and Wednesday you will be training with me," said Kurenai

Tuesdays and Thursdays will be with Jiraiya,"

"Friday will be with Gai to get you taijutsu up. I had pulled some favors for him. Saturdays will be with Yugao and Sunday will D ranks missions," said Kurenai.

Hai sensei," said Naruto. "So I guess today is Monday so tomorrow I will be working with Jiraiya," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the two weeks Naruto has trained none stopped and done about forty D rank missions. Naruto was walking to the stadium when he was accosted by Sakura "Were where you baka. Sensei told us to meet yesterday," she screeched.

Naruto walked by her not sparing a glance "leave me alone you damn howler monkey," said Naruto as he walks away.

Sakura was pissed "I hope you die in the exams," she said hoping to get Naruto riled up. Ignoring her he walks away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the stadium Naruto stood next to Shikamaru "alright my name is Genma and I am proctor. Now any questions," asked the senbon chewing jounin

"None alright since one Dosu dropped out Shikamaru will be facing Temari," said Genma. "Now Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuga will be the first match,"

Naruto walks down as Neji does as well "you are fated to lose," said Neji.

Naruto blinks "is that all you're going to say after nearly murdering Hinata," said the blond. "I guess I have beat it in your thick skull about the fate," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Kage box, Sarutobi welcomed the Kazekage "glade to see you can make it," said the old Hokage.

"The trip was uneventful," said the green robed Kazekage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That Baka won't win," she said. "Neji is a genius,"

"You should have more faith in your teammate," said a blond hair female.

"Who care Ino I hope he dies," said Sakura making Ino eyes widen.

"Sakura I am going somewhere else if you are going to wish for your teammate's death," said Ino as she walks away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Begin," said Genma as Neji charge forward Byakugan active.

Naruto runs forward grabbing the palm thrust aimed at his head. He then sends a kick to Neji head sending him back. "I was expecting more from a Hyuga. You rely too much on your eyes," said Naruto.

"I have no gifts from my family but I don't need them. Special eyes are nothing more than a crutch," said Naruto.

"What do you know always happy," said Neji. "I am nothing but a caged bird," said the Hyuga.

"You can fight the fate as well as I can. Nothing is set in stone," said Naruto. "I have trained hard since the first round."

Neji hits Naruto sending him back "I sealed your chakra," said the Hyuga.

Naruto chuckled "so you did but I let you to show the weakness of the Gentle Fist," said the blond. "Watch carefully." Naruto chakra spikes.

Neji eyes widen "he is unblocking the chakra point," said Neji.

Naruto throws some kunai as Neji rotates "that is one of the ultimate defense of the Hyuga," said Neji.

Naruto keeps his distance knowing the Hyuga strong suit is taijutsu. "I will have the resort to ninjutsu," said the blond. "Wind Style: Sonic Boom," he said as he throws a disk of wind at Neji.

"Rotation," said Neji as he spins blocking the attack. "Is that it," said Neji.

"Wind Style: Air Cutter," said Naruto firing wind blades out of his mouth causing Neji to waste his chakra on the repeated assault. "I know my strengths and weakness," said the blond. "My greatest strength is my chakra capacity."

"So you are still a loser," said Neji.

"I can tell you are running low on chakra," said Naruto. "Wind Style: Bird of Prey," said the blond as a bird is formed of wind and it hits Neji knocking him to the ground. "Yields Neji," said Naruto placing his kunai on the Hyuga throat.

"I forfeit," said Neji.

"Winner is Naruto," said Genma.

The crowd cheers as Naruto walks to Neji and help him up "let go back to your team," said the blond genin.

Neji gives him a grateful smile "thank you," he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next match is Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara," said Genma as Gaara appears on the floor.

After waiting for a short while the crowd starts to boo.

In the Kage box the Hokage stood up "Since Sasuke has not shown he is disquilifed," said the old man. The crowd boos. "There will be no favorites in these matches because the enemy will not wait."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke has been disqualified. Next match will be Shino Aburame vs. Kankuro," said Genma.

The paint wearing ninja growled "_I can't revel my weapons to soon,"_ he thought. "Proctor I forfeit."

"Shino wins," said Genma.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Next match is Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari," said Genma

Shikamaru groans "why do I have to fight," he said. "I should give up,"

"No you don't you lazy bum," said Naruto pushing the Nara to the floor.

"Damn Naruto," said the Nara.

"Begin," said Genma.

Temari opens her fan "Wind Scythe Jutsu," said the Sand Kunoich blowing wind at Shikamaru who heads into manmade forest in the arena.

"Shadows Possession Jutsu," said the Nara as his shadow heads to Temari who dodges.

"I see he can only extend it with a shadow," thought Temari. "His limit is right here," she said slamming her fan on the ground.

Temari sees a shadow over her and jumps as the shadow almost caught her "his jacket," she thought.

Shikamaru smirks and has his shadow attach to Temari "how?" she asked.

"I will let you look," said Shikamaru as he turns his head making her do the same.

"The wall cast a shadow and my shadow was touching. I did not take my own shadow in to account," she thought.

"Shikamaru sigh "I forfeit," he said. "I low on chakra,"

"Winner Temari," said Genma

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next match will be Gaara vs Naruto," said Genma.

A wind blows and Kakashi and Sasuke appear on the field "we are not late are we?" asked the Jounin.

"You student has been disqualified for being late," said Genma

"You can't do that," shouted Sasuke. "I demand to fight," said the Uchiha.

"Kakashi get your student off the field," said Genma.

"Oh well at least Naruto failed to win I am sure," said the Jounin.

"He is the one fighting in the second round. He beat Neji," said Genma "Get off the field,"

Kakashi lone eye narrows "I will have the Hokage overturn this decision," said the silver haired jounin.

"Get off the field Jounin Kakashi," said the Hokage. "Your student failed to show up and he will not get promoted. Being late on a mission will be disastrous," he said.

Kakashi growls and disappears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright next match is Gaara vs. Naruto begin," said Genma.

Naruto goes through hand seal "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough," he shouted firing a guest of wind making Gaara to block with his sand.

"I want to feel alive Uzumaki," said the red haired genin as he shoots sand at Naruto forcing him to dodge.

Gaara turns around "Rasengan," said Naruto as he is hit from the back. The Naruto in front disappears in a plume of smoke.

Kakashi eye widen "he knows the Rasengan," said the jounin. "Who taught him that?" he asked.

"Jiraiya taught him that move because you were too busy teaching the Uchiha brat," said Kurenai

"How would you know?" asked Kakashi.

"Simple I taught him a few things myself. Since I was available," said the genjutsu mistress. "He is demand in the rough."

"You have no right teaching him," said Kakashi eye narrowed.

"I wasn't the only one Hatake," said Kurenai.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the field Gaara felt some "that is my blood," said Gaara as he collapses.

Feathers start to fall "genjutsu," said Naruto breaking out of it as Sound and Sand Ninja start to attack.

The Invasion of the Leaf has begun

A/N: I need a beta anyone interested give me a holler. Thuis chapter was better however I suck at train so I cut it short. So please review with any helpful tip thanks


	3. Invasion

Naruto are not owned by me

Naruto The Rikudo Sannin

Invasion

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto saw the other two Sand genins and their instructor jumps down. "Damn, too soon," said the jounin with half his head cover in a veil.

The Hidden Shinobi in the stands started to fight the Leaf forces. Kakashi slammed a kunai into one of the Sand ninjas as Kurenai and Asuma where fighting back to back.

In the Kage box was an explosion as Anbu rushed up to help their leader.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Genma looked at the sand ninjas "take Gaara out of here" said the Sand Jounin.

"I am giving you an A rank mission to capture or kill those three," said Genma. "I will send some back up in a little bit," said Genma.

The Sand Jounin throws a kunai at Naruto but is intercepted by a senbon "your fight is with me," he said as Naruto pursued the Sand sibling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the stands Kakashi saw Sakura. "Sakura, wake up Shikamaru. You, Sasuke and Shikamaru go after Naruto. Sasuke is in charge," said Kakashi as he summons a small dog. "Pakkun will lead you there."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was chasing the three Sand Ninja. He dodges a wind blast and saw Temari with her fan out. "Move aside," said Naruto as he goes through hand seal and blows some wind out of his mouth forcing Temari back.

"I will not let you pass," she said. "Wind Scythe Jutsu," she said blowing a guest of wind at Naruto who flips underneath the branch.

Naruto goes through hand seals. "Wind Style: Leaf Blade," said Naruto as he fire a blade of wind from his hand cutting Temari off her branch. Naruto appears behind her and chops her on the neck "That takes care of her," said Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke and his team where trying to catch up to Naruto when the small pug stop "I smell eight ninja. Wait, I smell one more, make that nine ninjas.

Shikamaru thinks for a moment "I will face them," he the Nara.

Sasuke nods his head and he and Sakura headed onwards.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru was hiding in the trees shadow when he see the eight sound ninja. "They can't cover their tracks very well," said the lead ninja as he tries to move but freeze "so the Shadow Paralysis Jutsu," he said

"That is the old name. It is called the Shadow Possession Jutsu, old man," said Shikamaru.

"It is just a kid," said one of the sound nins.

"Oh no there is only eight of them," said Shikamaru. "The ninth one stays back in case of an ambush," thought Shikamaru as he takes out a couple of Shuriken and throws them only to be intercepted by some kunai. "Found you," said Shikamaru as he tried to extend his shadow but is running low on Chakra.

"It looks like you are running low on chakra, kid," said the leader. "Hey you come down and take this kid's head off."

A shadow jumps down reveling to be Leaf Jounin with a sound ninja dead under his arm "Asuma-sensei," said Shikamaru.

Asuma glares and quickly dispatches the sound ninjas. "You did well Shikamaru," said Asuma.

Shikamaru sighs "yea but it was too much work," he said.

Asuma smiles "I will go on ahead, you relax," said the jounin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was chasing after Gaara. "Damn he is still after us," said Kankuro.

"Kankuro," said female voice.

"Temari I see you made it back," said Kankuro.

"Sorry I failed to hold him off any longer," she said. "He is a strong genin,"

"I will hold him off," said the paint wearing ninja as he hands Gaara to his sister.

Naruto smiled "I was wondering when you would catch up Shino," said Naruto.

"Naruto-san, go after Gaara. Me and my opponent never had our match," said Shino.

Naruto jumps off "alright be careful Shino," said Naruto as he heads to Gaara's location.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shino was staring down Kankuro "you won't win," said Kankuro as he unsealed a puppet. Shino releases his insects from his sleeves.

The puppet charges forward grabbing on to Shino "got you know," said the puppet user only for Shino to dissolve into bugs.

The sand genin turns his head and sees Shino aiming a punch to him making barley able to dodge as it goes a millimeter by his head.

"Poison fog," said Kankuro as his puppet unleashes a fog of poison making Shino wobble "you're done," said Kankuro.

"I will stop you," said Shino. "Your chakra string are you greatest weakness," said the bug user weakly.

Shino looks down and see Shino's hive on his strings as they launch them self on to Kankuro draining his chakra causing him to collapse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto finally caught up to Gaara. "Listen Gaara we do need to fight. I know your pain," said Naruto. "Being alone and with no one to care for you."

Mother wants your blood, Uzumaki…" said Gaara as he flings his sister away with his face half transformed. "Shadow Clone Jutsu," said Naruto as he launched a wave of a hundred clones at Gaara.

"These will not stop me!" said the genin as he destroys the clones but does not see Naruto in the area "where are you?" asked Gaara.

"Up here Gaara," said Naruto as the sand genin looks up and sees Naruto in the air. "Sky Dive Rasengan," said Naruto as he fly down on Gaara slamming his Rasengan into Gaara destroying his armor but he is otherwise unharmed.

Naruto is backhanded by Gaara sand into a tree. "What are you doing dope," said an arrogant voice.

"Terrific," said Naruto. "Why are you here?" said Naruto.

"I am in charge of this mission. You are to let me fight," said Sasuke.

Naruto sighed. "Fine if think if you can handle it but if you start to lose ground I will step in," said Naruto.

"I don't need your help," said the Uchiha.

"You are in charge of who came with you. Unless the Hokage orders it, separate missions don't fall under the jurisdiction of the other squad leader," explained Naruto. "Sasuke we will face him together or we will lose,"

"I don't lose," said the Uchiha as he charges to the partially transformed genin and is knocked out instantly.

Naruto eyes widen as Gaara sand is heading toward Sasuke. Naruto seeing no other goes through hand seal and disappears with Sasuke reappears where Naruto was. "Rasengan," said Naruto as he slams his attack into Gaara sand obliterating it. _"You idiot I saved you from death,"_ thought Naruto.

In the tree Asuma was watching as he smiles. _"Good work Naruto. I will put that rescue in my report,"_ he thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto eyes widen as Gaara body goes through a full transformation. "Oh no," said Temari.

"He is transforming," said Naruto as he goes through hand seal "Summoning Jutsu," said Naruto as a Gaint Toad with a sword appears…

"Naruto why am I here?" asked the Toad as he see the demon in front of him "I guess I will fight the Shukaku," said the toad.

"Just for a little while Boss," said Naruto. "If Jiraiya had not had not me sigh the summoning I'd be screwed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flashback_

_Jiraiya was at the training ground "Naruto I am going to have you sign the toad contract," said Jiraiya._

_Naruto nods his head "Right," said Naruto. "How do I sign?"_

"_Cut your thumb and sign with blood. To summon a beast you must offer blood," said Jiraiya. "These are the hand seal,"_

_Naruto watches and mimics the seals, summoning the Boss on his first try._

_End Flashback_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Any advice?" asked Naruto.

"It seem the boy is under the sleeping possum which has awakened the beast," said Boss Toad. "We need to get close and wake him up,"

"Easier then done," said Naruto.

Here he comes," said Boss Toad.

"Wind Style Drilling Air bullets," said the one tail in a hillbilly accent firing a bullet of air.

"Boss Toad I need fire," said Naruto going through hand seal "Wind Style: Sonic Bomb," said Naruto as he throws on wind bald from his arm

"Fire Style: Toad Fire Bomb," said the Boss toad as his fire is power slightly by the wind attack.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuma was amazed "combination jutsu, that is advanced," said Asuma. "I am recommending him for a promotion."

"_I might teach some wind jutsu when this is over,"_ said Asuma to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Boos Toad he is trying to drive us out of his reach," said Naruto.

"We will use combine transformation jutsu to turn into something with fangs and claws," said Gamabunta.

Right," said Naruto.

"Here we go, transform," said Gamabunta as Naruto turns the toad into a wolf.

The wolf runs and claws the demon as Naruto jumps up and goes for a punch right to Gaara head.

"No I just came out!" said Shukaku as he dissolves into sand.

The two genins fall on the ground. Gaara tries to move as Naruto walks to him with a limp. "Stay away!" said Gaara. "I will not cease to exist!"

"I will ask again, it hurts doesn't it?" said Naruto. "Being shunned and hated. However I found something worth fighting for."

"What?" asked Gaara.

"My friends, I fight for them. That is why I am strong," said Naruto.

The two Kankuro and Temari appears "Gaara, you alright?" asked Kankuro.

"Fall back, I don't want to fight anymore," said the red haired genin.

The two leave holding their brother. "Thank god that's over," said Naruto as Asuma jumps down.

"Well done Naruto. Let head back," said Asuma. As everyone left the forest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been two day since the battle and everyone was at the funeral of the Third Hokage. "So he fell," said Naruto saddened. "He will be missed,"

Kurenai and Asuma nodded their heads. "He lives inside all of our hearts," said Kurenai.

"Dad," said Asuma as he silently cried. "I wish we had more to time to make amends,"

Konohamaru was weeping as Iruka was comforting him. "The will of Fire still burns in all of us," said Iruka.

Everyone placed a flower on the coffin and it was lowered into the ground so mark the end of the god of Shinobi.

Rest in Peace

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED is my beta for this story let me know how he did.


	4. Itachi Uchiha

Naruto are not owned by me

Naruto The Rikudo Sannin

Itachi Uchiha

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On a balcony Jiraiya was standing looking out the village "What can I do you for you elders?" asked Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, the Daimyo wants you to be the Fifth Hokage," said the female elder.

"Sorry I am not fit for the job." said Jiraiya. "Who else has been nominated," asked Jiraiya.

"No one," said the male elder.

"I would like to search for another Sannin," said Jiraiya. "Tsunade."

"Did she not leave and swear to never come back?" said the female.

"I will be taking Naruto with me," said Jiraiya.

"Why him and not Sasuke?" asked the female.

"Simple, Sasuke is a spoiled brat who gets everything," said Jiraiya. "I will not teach him. Plus Naruto has a gift to turn people to his cause.

"Fine," said the male advisor in resignation.

Jiraiya disappears in a shunshin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurenai was walking with Asuma when they passed Kakashi "You two on a date?" asked the jounin.

Kurenai looks down. "No Kakashi, we just came back from a meeting which all jounin where supposed to be present for," said Asuma.

"We threw in our nominations for chunin," said Kurenai. "You should be proud one of your students was nominated."

"Sasuke?" said Kakashi.

"Not him, he abused the authority you gave him and almost got killed by Gaara," said Asuma. "Naruto Uzumaki was nominated."

Kakashi eyes narrowed "the loser could not have been nominated." said Kakashi.

"That 'loser', as you put it," said Asuma, "beat the one tailed Jinchuuriki and used a collaboration jutsu with the Boss toad," said Asuma. "I watched the whole battle,"

"The final decision will be made by the council," said Kakashi. "By the way," said Kakashi looking in the stall he sees two figures get out of the Dango shop.

The two jounin disappears in a shunshin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuma and Kurenai appears in front of two people in black cloak with red clouds "You two obviously aren't from around here," said Asuma.

"Asuma, Kurenai. it has been a long time," said the calm voice of one of them.

"Since you know you must be a ninja from this village," said Asuma.

The man looks up revealing the Sharingan "well what do you know? It's Itachi Uchiha," said Asuma.

The other one lower his hat revealing blue skin with shark like teeth. "My name is Kisame Hoshigake," said the man.

"We know who you are, Kisame," said Kurenai. "Monster of the Hidden Mist."

"I would rather not fight you," said Itachi.

Asuma took a drag from his cancer stick "That is hilarious, coming from a man who murders his own people," said Asuma getting his trench knives out.

"Itachi can I kill them?" asked Kisame.

"It looks like we won't get out without bloodshed," said Itachi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking to the ramen stall when he saw Yugao at the stall "Yugao-sensei," said Naruto.

"Naruto what is going on?" asked the purple haired Kunoich.

"Just getting a bite to eat," said Naruto as a bird with a note lands on Yugao arm.

Taking the note she reads it. "We will have to cut this short," she said. "It seems Itachi is in the village."

She gets up "Wait! Let me come," said Naruto. "I can fight."

Yugao nods her head "let's go," she said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuma was holding off Kisame with his trench knives as Kurenai was going through hand seal and tree grabbed on to Itachi and Kisame "About time, Kurenai," said Asuma.

Kurenai appears through the tree "Here we go," said she as Itachi opened his eyes and Kurenai got bound by the tree.

"Genjutsu of that level won't affect me," said Itachi.

"Genjutsu Reversal," said Kurenai as she bit her lip releasing the illusion allowing her to dodge the kunai but is kicked into the water.

Asuma was locked in battle. "Samahada does not cut. It shaves to ribbons," said Kisame as Asuma arms is slash slightly by the weapon.

"Let's end this Kisame," said Itachi as he and his partner rush the two Jounin.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu," said Kisame as another water dragon blocks it.

"Hello, Sharingan Kakashi," said Itachi.

Itachi opens his eyes. "Close your eyes!" shouted the jounin

Kakashi looks at the eyes and a second later falls down. Kisame rushes the two jounins.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rasengan," shouted a voice as Kisame is launched back by a blue sphere.

Itachi eyes narrow "Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki," said Itachi.

Naruto pull down his headband "the Sharingan has one weakness and that I must look you in the eyes," said the blond genin.

Naruto gets out his wooden sword "Dance of the crescent moon," said Naruto as he rushes the Uchiha and disappear with two clones appearing next to Itachi.

Itachi closes his eyes and reopens them showing a different pattern "Amaterasu," said Itachi as black flames swallow the clones. "What," asked Itachi as he feels two hands on his ankles. Looking up he sees Naruto with his bokken with a green outline on the blade coming down on him

The sword hits Itachi shoulder as he disappears in a flock of crows. "Almost had him," said Naruto.

Naruto is sent back by a kick "you are coming with us, Naruto Uzumaki," said Itachi.

"Clone explosion," said Naruto as he blew up forcing Itachi to disappear in flock of crows.

"You are skilled for a genin," said Itachi. "However, your comrades eyes aren't covered," said Itachi. "And I need you alive so I am holding back." He said

Yugao was watching and saw her moment to strike "Leaf Blade," she shouted as she slammed her saber into Itachi shoulder but he disappeared in flock of crows.

Yugao jumped next to Naruto. "Kisame deal with them," said Itachi as Kisame rushes forward "summoning Jutsu," said a voice as the sword is blocked by a toad with a shield

"Dramatic Leaf Hurricane," said another voice as Gai and Jiraiya appear. "You are done here. We have called Anbu," said the green beast.

Kisame growls in annoyance "We aren't here to fight a pointless battle," said Itachi. "Let's go Kisame."

The two missing ninja run a distance as Jiraiya puts his hands on the ground "Ninja Art Stone Toad Trap," said Jiraiya as the field turns into some flesh.

Itachi opens his eyes "Amaterasu," he said. The black flames burned through the back, allowing Itachi to flee with Kisame.

Jiraiya looks at Kakashi. "Now we need Tsunade more than ever, said Jiraiya. "Naruto, we have a mission to find the Sannin Tsunade,"

"What rank?" asked Naruto.

"A-rank it might be upgraded," said Jiraiya.

Yugao walks up to Naruto "Naruto, catch," she said tossing her sword.

"But sensei this is…" he said.

"When the student becomes a journeyman, you are given the blade of your master," said Yugao.

Jiraiya looks at the blade. "I guess it can't be helped," said the Sannin.

Naruto looks at Jiraiya. "What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"That was your mother's blade," said Jiraiya. "I was order to keep it a secret till you where ready,"

"Why?" asked Naruto as he looked betrayed.

"She had a lot of enemies, mostly from the Mist," said Jiraiya. "I think you are ready to know who she was at least."

Jiraiya sighed. "Her name was Kushina Uzumaki," said Jiraiya.

The Jounin gasped. "I have a feeling I know who his father is," said Asuma.

Kurenai nods. "All the traits are there," said Kurenai.

"Kushina was our squad leader," said Yugao.

"What are you all talking about?" asked Naruto

Asuma take another drag of his cigarette. "The three of us, Kurenai, Yugao and myself where her genin students," said the bearded jounin.

Naruto sighed. "I don't like the fact it was kept from me, but I am sure you had your reasons," he said. "How about my father?" asked the genin

"I am sorry that info is to released when you become jounin or reach sixteen," said Jiraiya. "You father had a lot of enemies who would want you dead in spite of him."

"Very well let go find Tsunade," said Naruto.

"Naruto," said Asuma.

"Yes Asuma?" asked Naruto as he catches a scroll.

"This is a wind jutsu I promised to myself I would teach you," said the chain smoker. "Jiraiya will help you in that regards,"

"Thank you Asuma-sensei for the scroll, I can teach you something that might help. Are you a wind user?" asked Naruto.

"I am the only one next to you," said the bearded jounin.

"Focus the wind below your feet. It's a levitation technique I learned." said Naruto.

"I will try it," said Asuma as he levitates a few inches off the ground. "It takes too much control," said Asuma.

Naruto chuckles. "That can be a control exercise," said Naruto. "It will bring your control to new heights and boost you reserves,"

"I will keep that in mind," said Asuma. "Make the village proud kid. You have your mother's determination."

Naruto smiles. "Thank you," said the blond as he walks away with Jiraiya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:Two chapter in one day. Alright let get some question out the way. Itachi was holding back in that fight so of course Naruto make good showing. It also showed Itachi skills as he never panicked from Naruto strategy. We have no clue who the jounin sensei of Asuma, Kurenai, and Yugao was. So it will be Kushina. Beta by LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED. Please review and tell me what you thins


	5. Search for Tsunade

Naruto is not owned by me

Naruto The Rikudo Sannin

The Search for Tsunade

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was next to Jiraiya. "Why are we stopping?" said Naruto.

"I think it's time to see if you secondary affinity," said Jiraiya.

"Alright," said Naruto as Jiraiya gets a piece of paper and hands it to Naruto.

"Channel your chakra into the paper," Jiraiya said.

Naruto does and his paper splits into four pieces. One piece got soggy. The second piece ignited and burned to ash. The third wrinkled up and the fourth turns to dust. "What the hell?" said Naruto.

Jiraiya eyes narrowed. "The only way you can have all of the elemental infinity is if you have those eyes," he said. "Naruto channel chakra through your eyes."

Naruto does as Jiraiya instructed and started to scream. "Hurry shut off the flow!" shouted Jiraiya.

Naruto eyes remain blue. "So that proves it," said Jiraiya. "Naruto you have a doujutsu,"

"What kind?" asked Naruto.

"I think I know. But why could you not activate it?" asked Jiraiya.

"It felt like something blocking the flow of chakra to my eyes therefore burning my eyes from the overload," said Naruto.

Jiraiya examined Naruto's eyes. "Looks like you have a hidden seal near you iris of the eyes," said Jiraiya. "Naruto lay down. I want to check this out."

Naruto layed down and Jiraiya put a palm over his body. After searching he frowned. "That is a problem," he said "Good news is I can break the seal. Bad news it will hurt like bitch."

"Do it," said Naruto.

Jiraiya goes through hand seals "Blockage seal, release," said Jiraiya as he puts two fingers on Naruto forehead.

"Arrrgh!" shouted Naruto as he squirms from the pain. After ten minutes of extreme pain Naruto closes his eyes.

"It should take him day of rest so his eyes can be unlocked," said Jiraiya. "Only two groups know this seal. The Uzumaki and the Uchiha." Jiraiya narrow his eyes "I must get to the bottom of this."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After waiting a day Naruto opens his eyes "That was the worst pain ever," said the genin.

"Glad you woke up," said Jiraiya. "I found a lead on Tsunade,"

Naruto bows his head "Thank you, Jiraiya-sensei," he said.

"I want you to channel chakra through your eyes," said Jiraiya. Naruto does as told and his blue eyes transformed to purple eyes with a ripple pattern. "The Rinnegan," whispered the Sannin.

"Pervy-Sage?" said Naruto.

"Naruto, I want you to not activate these in the village unless absolutely needed," said Jiraiya in a serous voice.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"You have one of the strongest bloodlines. People within the village will try to get those eyes," said the Sannin.

"Understood," said Naruto.

"I know you have the affinity for all element which means I will teach you some fire jutsu and some earth style," said Jiraiya. "We are heading to Tanzaku to find Tsunade,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In an underground lair a paled skin man was thrashing "Damn you sensei!" said the man.

"Lord Orochimaru," said a person, "here is your medicine."

"That damn medicine does not help!" said Orochimaru

"Well at least you marked Sasuke," said the other person.

"Yes Kabuto, it only cost me my arms and jutsus," said Orochimaru. "I know only one person who can heal me. Tsunade."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the town a blond haired female walking out after winning big at the casino "Something is going to happen, considering I hit the jackpot," thought the woman.

"Hello Tsunade," said a voice as Orochimaru and Kabuto appear.

"Orochimaru, what do I owe the visit?" asked the blond haired woman

"Well I need you help with a problem that I came across," said the Snake Sannin as he shows his arms.

"How did that happen?" asked Tsunade.

"Oh you know just killed Sensei and he left me with a parting gift," said Orochimaru. "If you heal me, I will revive your brother and lover back."

Tsunade's eyes widened. "What?" she whispered as ta single tear is seen.

"I will give you a week to decide," said Orochimaru as he and Kabuto disappear in the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jiraiya and Naruto head into town "Alright let's head to the nearest bar," said the Toad Sage.

Naruto looks at him "Why?" Naruto asked

"Tsunade loves to drink, so that is our best bet on finding her," said Jiraiya.

The two get to a bar and see a blond haired female sitting in a booth "Tsunade!" said Jiraiya.

The blond haired woman looks up "Jiraiya? Today is full of reunions," she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Jiraiya eyes narrowing.

"Orochimaru came by and we chatted and said hi," said Tsunade. "Meet my apprentice Shizune," said the blond Sannin.

"This is my second apprentice Naruto Uzumaki," said Jiraiya making Tsunade eyes widen slightly.

"So he is alive," said Tsunade. "Why are you here?"

"Sensei has died and the village wants you to be Hokage," said Jiraiya.

Tsunade eyes narrow "I refuse," she said. "It's fool gamble,"

"Tsunade reconsider," said Jiraiya.

"Every Hokage has died in that position. It is a death sentence," said Tsunade. "My own grandfather died young in that position, Sarutobi-sensei and Yondaime died as well. It is a death wish," she said as she felt the killer intent coming from Naruto. "Got something to say Brat?"

"You're a disgrace," said Naruto. You sully your own grandfather name and drag it through the mud," he said.

"Spit it out already," said Tsunade.

"The Hokage did die young minus Sandaime but they did it for the good of the village," said Naruto. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am going to be Hokage!"

Tsunade eyes widen. "That proclamation," she thought as her resolve is set in steel. "Alright, let see if you got what it takes," said Tsunade. "Outside."

Naruto and Tsunade stand across from each other. "I can't believe I am being goaded into fighting a genin," Tsunade said to herself.

"Well come at me," said Tsunade as she bring her hand up.

Naruto rushes the Sannin and goes for a kick but Tsunade blocks it with her forearm "Gotcha," she thought. "Heaven kick of pain!" she shouted bringing her leg up and slamming it down on Naruto blocking it with his arm causing a crater.

Tsunade eyes widen at the bold move. "How are you arms not damaged?" she asked.

"I infused my arms with chakra," said Naruto. "The absorbed the blow, but the attack still hurt."

Naruto send a punch to her making her gasp "I told you I'd get a hit," said Naruto. "You underestimated me and paid for it."

Tsunade chuckle "It is hard to impress me genin," said the blond woman. "I guess I will believe one more time," she said. "But first we have a snake in the grass to deal with," said Tsunade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade was walking to the meeting as Jiraiya, Shizune and Naruto where hidden. "So have you made your decision Tsunade?" asked Orochimaru.

"I will heal you," she said as Orochimaru presents his arms and Tsunade hands glow green.

Kabuto's eyes narrow and he throws a kunai "Kabuto what is the meaning of this?" demand Orochimaru.

"Forgive me Orochimaru-sama, but that jutsu was meant to kill you," he said as Tsunade smirks and charges the stunned Sannin but is intercepted by Kabuto who blocks a punch but grimaces in pain. "She will be tough," thought Kabuto.

Kabuto hand glow green and he tries to land a hit but misses and is punched several feet back. "I will end you both," said Tsunade as she charges Orochimaru but is punched by Kabuto.

Kabuto is hit several times in the arms and legs causing him to- fall down "what did you do?" demanded Kabuto.

"I scrambled you nerves so you can't move a part without moving something else," said Tsunade.

"Kabuto flexes his fingers "when I move my left hand, my right leg moves. It might be tough but I can work with that," he thought as he dodges a punches shocking Tsunade.

"You are too dangerous to be kept alive," said Tsunade as Kabuto rushes her and slams a green palm at Tsunade legs making her fall down. "What?" she growled.

"I cut the muscles in your legs," said Kabuto. "You will die now."

Kabuto rushes the down medic but is sent back by a punch "You will not go near her!" said Naruto as he appears in front of Kabuto

"You think you can take me?" asked Kabuto. "You were much weaker then Sasuke and he can't even touch me."

"If you think you're so tough then put you your money where your mouth is," said Naruto. "A shinobi's greatest weapon is deception,"

Naruto disappears in a shunshin and slams a fist into Kabuto making him cough up some blood. Naruto spun in mid air a kicked Kabuto back.

Orochimaru charged Naruto was sent back by Jiraiya "time to end this battle my old friend," said the toad Sannin

"Kabuto get over here," said Orochimaru.

Kabuto shunshin over and goes through hand seal "Summining Jutsu the three Sannin shouted as Gamabunta appear next to Jiraiya. The Slug Boss appears next to Tsunade and Manda the Snake Boss next to Orochimaru.

"Well," said Gamabunta. "This is quite a reunion,"

"Orochimaru why did you summon me? I will demand one hundred sacrifices after this!" said Manda.

"Katsuyu, let us take Manda down," said Tsunade.

"Right Tsunade," said the Slug Boss.

Naruto eyes harden as he levitates "I will help," said Naruto taking out his sword.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gamabunta I need oil," said Jiraiya as Naruto goes through hand seal blowing wind into the oil ed flames increase its ferocity. Manda goes underneath avoiding the attack.

Naruto goes through hand seal "big mistake," said the genin "I am not just a wind user, I'm also an earth user," he said. "Earth Style: Dark Swamp." The ground below turns into a swamp getting Manda stuck. "You got stuck," said Naruto.

"Acid Spit," said Katsuyu as she spits acid at the stuck Manda blocking it with his tail.

"Orochimaru, when I see again your dead!" said the Snake boss as he disappears in a puff of smoke.

Orochimaru growls "Kabuto get us out of here," said the Orochimaru as Kabuto goes through hand seal and both him and his master disappear underground.

Naruto lands. "Takes a shit load of control use that levitation jutsu," he said regaining his breath.

Tsunade walks up to Naruto "I will come back and become the Godaime Hokage," she said.

Naruto smiles. "Great. Mission successful," he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four shinobi and a pig walk to the gates "Halt," said Izumo one of the guard. "Paper please," said the chunin.

"Jiraiya with Naruto. Mission to bring back the Godaime was successful," said Jiraiya.

"You can all head to the tower," said Izumo.

The group heads to the tower to announce the return of Tsunade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End

Betad by LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED


	6. The immortal duo

Naruto are not owned by me

Naruto The Rikudo Sannin

The immortal duo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade was reading the nomination and frown when she saw someone brought Sasuke up for promotion. "Denied," she said.

"Anbu bring me these two genins," said Tsunade.

Hai," said two Anbus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was standing in front of Asuma "Ready," said Naruto as he brought his kunai up glowing green.

"First to draw blood wins," said Asuma as the two charged each other.

The Anbu appears in the field "Naruto Uzumaki , you are to report to Hokage-sama," said the Anbu.

Naruto nods his head "I will be there," he said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was standing in front of Tsunade with Shikamaru next to him "Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara in recognition of you skill you both have been promoted to chunin," said Tsunade "Shikamaru may leave. Naruto, I have a mission for you,"

Shikamaru walks out. "Naruto, I have a document that needs to reach the Fire temple," said Tsunade. "You will take Team 8 and will be in command."

"Hai." said Naruto as he is handed the document.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was standing in front of Kiba, Hinata and Shino "you know the mission. It is a C rank mission," said Naruto.

The four shinobi head to the fire temple for an seemingly easy mission.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In an unknown base "Leader-sama," said a deep voice.

"Report Zetsu," said a man with purple eyes.

"The Kyuubi Host is out of the village heading the fire temple," said the plant like man.

"Hidan and Kakazu will capture him, kill anyone else," said the man.

"There is monk with a huge bounty. I will kill him after," said Kakazu.

"These heathen will feel the fury of Jashin-sama!" said the man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and his team were heading to the temple. When they were forced to dodges kunai. "Hinata," said Naruto.

Byakugan," she said. "Naruto, there are two signature approaching fast!"

Naruto growled. "Kiba and Hinata will hide and prepare an ambush," said Naruto. "Shino you're with me,"

Kiba and Hinata get in the foliage as two men appear making Naruto gasp "Akatsuki," he whispered. He runs through hand seals "Summoning Jutsu," said Naruto as a small toad appears. "Gamakachi tell Hokage-sama the Akatsuki has attacked and to send back up," said the blond.

The two appears in front of Naruto "Naruto Uzumaki, come with us." said Kakazu.

"Shino," whispered Naruto.

Shino nods his head. "Who are they?" whispered Shino.

"S rank ninja," said Naruto. He goes through hand seal "Wind Stlye: Kamikaze Blast," he said as a gust of wind is shot from him destroying the trees hitting the two S rank ninja.

Hidan had cuts on his body with Kakazu look like he had no damage. "What was that you fucker?!" shouted the silver Haired ninja.

"Hidan above you," said Kakazu. Hidan looks up as Naruto appears with his saber cutting off his head.

"That was too easy," thought Naruto.

"That hurts like a bitch!" shouted the decapitated head of Hidan.

Naruto eyes widen. "So he can't be killed by ordinary means," said Naruto.

"Catching Hidan off guard is nothing special," said the masked man with black hair.

"Fuck you Kakazu, get my fucking head back on," said the silver haired ninja.

Kakazu walks to Hidan's head only to be stabbed by Naruto. "Two down," said Naruto as he turns his head and walks back.

"Naruto, behind you!" shouted Hinata as Naruto is kicked into a tree.

Kiba was shaking like a leaf. "Impossible I aimed for your heart," said Naruto.

Kakazu sheds his coat "you did but," he said. "I have five hearts,"

Naruto eyes widen "Kakazu, get my fucking head back on," shouted Hidan.

Kakazu walk to the head and black threads come out and reattach his head. "Don't let your guard down," said Kakazu

Naruto and his team are facing the two member of Akatsuki "You head bands remind me of the first Konoha ninja I faced," said Kakazu. "Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju," said Kakazu.

"You lie," shouted Kiba. "You should not be alive," said Kiba.

"Well thank to the earth grudge fear jutsu I grabs hears from shinobis I have beat and left alive to pull out the hearts," he said.

Naruto growled, "Damn! I hope back up gets here soon," he thought

Four masks jump out of Kakazu back "now," said Kakazu. "Lighting Style: Thunder bolt," he said as the mask unleashes a bolt of lightening at Naruto.

Going through hand seals, "Wind Style: Wind Wall," Naruto said blowing wind out of his mouth blocking the attack.

Naruto turns his head ducking under a three bladed scythe "Parasitic insect swarm," said Shino as his bug launch them self against Kakazu.

"Is that all, Aburame?" said Kakazu. "Fire Style: Grand Fireball jutsu," said the bounty hunter killing the swarm with a ball of fire from his detached mask.

Tunneling Fang," said Kiba as he and Akumaru rotate at Kakazu. Kakazu chuckles and catches Kiba by the neck while grabbing Akumaru.

"I will take you out first," said Kakazu as he starts to strangle Kiba.

Kiba claws the man's arms as he is being strangled. Kakazu feels his chakra being sealed as he drops Kiba. "Bitch," he said as he backhands Hinata. "You will live I know people who will pay nicely for an unmarked Hyuga," he said.

Naruto swiped his sword but was blocked by Hidan scythe. "Shadow Clone Jutsu," said Naruto as he forms some clones to hold off Hidan.

"Fucker!" said Hidan as he tore through the clones.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade was reading the report. "I did not think they would attack," she thought. "Anbu bring Asuma, Kurenai and Gai for an S rank mission!" said the Godaime.

Later the three were standing in front of the female Kage. "Naruto and Team 8 are fighting two member of Akatsuki," said Tsunade.

"Not them again," said Kurenai

"Who are they facing?" asked Gai.

"Kakazu of Waterfall village and Hidan of the former Hot Water Village from their descriptions," Tsunade said. "I need you three to get them to safety with minimal casualties."

Hai Hokage-sama," they said as they disappeared in a leaf shunshin

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was fighting of Hidan but was being distracted for his comrades' safety and well being. "I got stop him and help the others," he said as the blade grazed his check.

"Hidan backs up and drops his blood on the ground and form a circle with runes. "Now you will feel pain and I will feel joy from your pain!" shouted Hidan as he his black staff and stabbed his shoulder.

Naruto eyes widen and he grabs his shoulder "What the hell? Why do I feel pain in the area where he stabbed himself?" thought Naruto.

Hidan stabs his leg making Naruto collapses in pain "Too bad I can't offer your death to Jashin-sama. But I will be reward from you pain!" said Hidan.

Hinata was backhanded as Kiba was dodging fire calls and Shino was fighting a earth clone "Naruto is hurt," said Hinata with worry.

Kakazu saw a tree grabbing him as Hidan was sent flying out his circle by a foot.

"Kurenai-sensei, Gai-sensei and Asuma-sensei," said Hinata.

"Where is Naruto?" asked Kurenai as she looked for the blond.

"Hidan we are leaving," said Kakazu as walks away.

"Kakazu, what the hell? Lets sacrifice these Heathen to Jashin-sama!" said Hidan.

"Stop talking about your worthless god," said Kakazu.

The two members disappear in shunshin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurenai sees Naruto "Naruto wake up," she said.

Naruto moves his hand "Sorry Kurenai, but I am into much pain to move," said Naruto as he closes his eyes and let's sleep take over.

"Is everyone else okay?" asked Asuma as he looks at the genin.

"We are fine sensei, just a few injuires," said Shino.

"Gai," said Asuma. "Take the document to the temple. Me and Kurenai will escort everyone else back,"

Gai nods his head "right," he said in a serious tone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up and saw his shoulder was cover in gauze "I hope they survived," said Naruto. He looks around and sees Kurenai sitting in a chair and some get well gifts.

Kurenai opens her eyes "Thank Kami you are alive," she said.

"I take it you saved me and the team," said Naruto.

"Me, Gai and Asuma were sent to help you out," she said.

"Thanks," said Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Hokage office

"So let me get this straight, Naruto decapitated Hidan and killed Kakazu once?" asked Tsunade.

Shino nods his head "Yes, Hokage-sama, Hidan claims to be immortal from his god Jashin and Kakazu faced you grandfather Shodaime-sama and said he stole his victims heart to prevent himself from dying. He is down one heart thanks to Naruto-san's attack," said Shino.

"Dismissed thanks for the report," said Tsunade. "Did you get that?" she asked.

A small ripple and Jiraiya appears "I did get that. I will have to train him harder so he is ready," said the Toad Sannin.

"From I heard he is at least high jounin level if not at low to mid jounin," he said.

Tsunade sighs. "Naruto is inactive till he is at full health," she said.

"He won't like that Tsunade-hime," said Jiraiya. "He will try to do something."

"Doctor's orders. I give him a week to get back on active roster," said Tsunade.

Jiraiya nods his head and disappears. Tsunade sighs. "Might as well get the documents ready." she thought with a smile.

On the desk was the name Shino and Naruto with approved stamp on it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End

A/N: Thanks to LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED for betaing my story and any question about this chapter please let me know;.


	7. revelation

I do not own Naruto

Naruto The Rikudo Sannin

Revelation

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was finally able to do missions as he walked into Tsunade's office. "Naruto reporting for duty," said the blond chunin.

Tsunade looks up. "Chunin Uzumaki, I have a mission for you," said Tsunade. "How do you feel?"

"Great Hokage-sama," said Naruto. "What is the mission?"

"I am waiting for more people to show up" said Tsunade.

The door opens and Kurenai walks in with team 8. "Naruto you and team 8 will be going on a mission again," said Tsunade. "There are bandits near a town that have been stealing supply and girls. Kill them."

Naruto nods his head. "Naruto you are in charge," said Tsunade.

Naruto turns to team. "You know the mission," said Naruto. "We make a plan after finding the camp. We'll meet at the gate in one hour,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group was in front of the gate. "Alright, let me take a check on supplies," said Naruto. "Hinata," said Naruto. "You have fifty kunai, three scrolls of rations and ninety shurikens. You also packed five first aid kits."

"Kiba," said Naruto. "You have 100 shuriken and kunai each. Also Fifty soldier pills and one ration scroll," said Naruto.

Shino," Naruto turned to look at Shino equipment "Let's see 100 kunai in a scroll and three rations scrolls."

Kurenai," said Naruto. "Let see fifty shuriken, hundred kunai. Fifty solider pills, and four ration packs.

Naruto looks through his stuff "I got a hundred kunai, hundred shurikens, and a two first aid kits," said Naruto. "As well as a Katana and three demon wind shurikens. I've also got five food rations. Let's head out."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The five-man squad were running in the forest "Kurenai," said Naruto

The genjutsu mistress looks at him. "What is it?" asked the female jounin.

"Has your team made a kill yet?" asked Naruto.

"Kiba and Shino have but Hinata has always been our support in first aid. So she has not," said Kurenai.

Naruto sighed. "That is a problem but for now we will cross that bridge when we get there," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They get to the town and enter it. "Halt what is your business here?" asked a guard.

"Chunin Naruto Uzumaki with Konoha team 8 on an elimination mission requested," said Naruto.

"I see," said the guard. "I will take you to the village leader,"

"Thank you," said Naruto

The group walked through the town and entered a small building. "So you are the Shinobi they sent," said man with black hair and sideburn. "My name is Hiro, I am the mayor of this town," said the man shaking Naruto hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki with my squad, Kurenai Yuhi, Shin Aburame, Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka," said Naruto. "Where did the bandits come from?" asked Naruto.

"North east from the valley," said Hiro. "It was used in the defense of the town many years ago but is now used against us."

"We will head there immediately," said Naruto as he bows the mayor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The five ninja head to the valley and see a big camp with a few hundred bandits. "Alright," said Naruto "I will send and army of clone to soften them up. When they are destroyed we strike,"

Naruto forms fifty clones and have them charge the bandit camp. "Attackers," shouted a bandit as they fight of the clones.

"Something is not right," thought Naruto. "They are ninjas,"

"Let go," said Naruto as the group charged forward.

"Shadows clone jutsu!" said Naruto making two hundred more clones each armed with kunai.

Naruto rushes the first bandit and kills him. After that he dodges a sword swing by a man with a scratched out Iwa headband. "So you are his son," said the man. "At last I will regain my honor!"

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"Kuro is my name. I'm a former assassin of the Rock Village," said the man. "You are the son of my village's great villain!"

Kuro rushes Naruto swinging his sword causing Naruto having to draw his in a clash of blades. Naruto goes behind the man trying g to decapitate him but is blocked a shield of earth.

The two clash neither unable to get the upper hand. Naruto is kicked back as the man rushes him. "Who is my father?" asked Naruto.

"I will give you a hint, Namikaze," said Kuro.

Naruto eyes widen causing him to be distracted as he is slugged in the face. Naruto flips up and wiped the blood from his lip. "Is this why they couldn't tell me?" Naruto thought.

"Why," asked Naruto. "He destroys the Iwa army but that is war, death happens."

"You don't understand my honor demands that I kill you or I die in battle!" said Kuro. "Since I failed to kill the Sandaime Hokage, I was branded a failure and cast out of my village with one mission, kill the son of the fourth or die against him!" said the man.

"Very well," said Naruto

The two engage in a clash of blades. Kuro blocks a blade as Naruto sees Kuro smirks. Naruto spins and blocks another blade form an earth clone.

"This might be difficult," said Naruto.

Naruto grabs his sword and starts to spin "Burning Slash Typhoon," said Naruto decimating the clones and cutting Kuro's arm off

"So you are skilled…" said Kuro as he brought his sword close to his chest in surrender. "Kill me," said Kuro. "Do it Namikaze as my last wish!"

Naruto stabs the man as the man smiles "I have achieved honor…thank…you…" said Kuro as he passes away.

Naruto bows to his opponent and goes to help his comrades. Shino and Kiba where tearing through the bandits as Hinata was striking them down one after another. The bandits throw down their weapons after seeing their leader die and surrender.

Hinata feel down and started to cry. "You want to take this Naruto or should I?" asked Kurenai.

"I will talk to Hinata," said Naruto as he walked to crying Hyuga

"Hinata," said Naruto. "Hinata look at me," said Naruto as the Hyuga looks at Naruto.

"It is alright Hinata," said Naruto. "I know the feeling of your first kill," he said.

"I killed them in cold blood," said the shy Hyuga.

Naruto frown "Hinata you killed them so they would not harm anyone," said Naruto. "As long as long as you feel remorse and don't enjoy the killing you are still human."

"Thank you Naruto-kun," said Hinata.

Naruto sigh "Hinata please, just Naruto. You have a crush on me don't you," said Naruto.

"Do you hate me?" asked Hinata.

Naruto hug her "I don't hate you, but I would rather be friends. I don't feel the same you feel towards me," he said.

"Why Naruto," she asked.

"You are beautiful Hinata and you are very kind but I just don't feel the same about you. Look for some give you strength and will support you. Please Hinata let go of your crush and you will find someone," said Naruto. "But let still be friends."

Hinata smiles "Friends," she said.

"Let us join the others," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was at the Hokage office "Mission complete," said Naruto.

"I will give you an A rank pay and the bounty for the Stone Ninja," said Tsunade.

"Hai," said Naruto.

Team 8 and Naruto will have a few days off," said Tsunade. "Dismissed," said Tsunade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Sorry for the sub par chapter I was not fond of this chapter any way LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED beta this chapter


	8. Fall of Sasuke, and Inu dilemma

I do not own Naruto

Naruto The Rikudo Sannin

Fall of Sasuke, and Inu dilemma

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Uchiha compound, Sasuke Uchiha was training. "I don't get it, I am Uchiha! Why was the dope promoted but not me?" he asked as his eyes turn to the Sharingan.

An anbu with a turtle mask appears. "Sasuke Uchiha, Hokage-sama want you for a mission," said the Anbu.

"Took that bitch long enough," he whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Hokage office Naruto and Kakashi where waiting for the rest of the people to appear. Shikamaru walked in with his team and sensei. "Asuma," said Naruto as he walked to the bearded jounin.

"Naruto, so this is a joint mission," said Asuma.

Sasuke and Sakura walk in. "What is the dope doing here?" asked Sasuke as everyone growled.

"That 'dope' is going to be in charge of this mission with Shikamaru," said Tsunade.

"Why him? He is nothing but a parentless loser who mother whored her self-out," said Sasuke.

Kakashi growled. "Was I wrong in training the Uchiha?" thought Kakashi. "I did it so he would not be like I was. Did I make mistake?" he thought glancing at Naruto direction.

"We have received a request from the Tsuchikage to hunt down one of his former ninja," said Tsunade.

Naruto eyes narrow "Who is the ninja?" asked Naruto.

"A student of the Tsuchikage and the user of Dust release. His name is Kurimaru," said Tsunade. "Now Shikamaru will be in charge with Naruto as his second and Kakashi and Asuma as their advisor,"

"One more thing is we had a patrol of Anbu looking for him and they have not returned," said Tsunade. "You secondary objective is rescue them or retrieve the bodies,"

Hai," said the groups except Sasuke and Sakura who just scowl.

"Dismissed," said Tsunade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was at the gate with Shikamaru and his team "So how is the chunin position going for you?" asked Naruto.

"Too much work, it's too troublesome," said Shikamaru. "Thanks to Asuma I'm more prepared for leading due to his training,"

Kakashi walks up with a depressed look. "Naruto, can I talk to you?" asked the copy ninja

"Something wrong Kakashi?" asked Naruto as he feels a lot of guilt coming from his former sensei. "After the mission let's head the Ramen stand and we can chat."

"I guess that's fair, anyway I never said this to you but I think it is time," said Kakashi. "I'm sorry."

Naruto stood frozen in place "Come again?" said Naruto.

"Naruto, I am sorry for not being there for you," said Kakashi. "I would like to train you after the mission if you still want me to,"

"You must earn my forgiveness, but let's talk after the mission." said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The groups wait until Sasuke and Sakura show up with Sakura carrying a huge bag over her shoulder. Naruto eyes narrow "Sakura that better be something useful for the mission," said Naruto.

Sakura glares. "I got my perfume, hair dryer, comb and several outfits," she said.

"Get rid of that shit," said Naruto. "You should've packed weapons and some actual useful items," he said.

"You are not in charge Naruto-baka," she shouted.

"Sakura if you don't pack some useful items you will die on this mission. It is an A rank mission high chance of death," said Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun will protect me," she screeched.

"Fine. It's your funeral," said Naruto. "Shikamaru."

"Let's move out," said the Nara

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group was heading to the area where he was sighted as Sasuke clenched his fist. "I should be in charge," he thought. "You will get what is coming," he though with an evil glint in his eye.

Naruto stopped. "Naruto, you ok?" asked Shikamaru.

Naruto eyes widened. "My clone discovered some bodies of Leaf Ninja and…" he said as his eyes widen "…Neko Anbu is outnumber by several ninja from different villages," said Naruto.

"Is our target in the area?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes he is standing away from the fighting," said Naruto.

"Let's move,' said Shikamaru.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugao was not having a good day as she was sent out with her squad to find the Rock ninja but they quickly ambush by about ten of the ninjas. They managed to kill around six of them but her comrade where killed in the fighting. "I just need to take as many down as possible," she thought bringing her sword up.

A ninja with a scratched out Kiri headband chuckled "the bitch has got some spunk," said the ninja as he pulled out a katana.

Yugao slash her sword but is blocked as she is kicked back knocking her down "So this is the end," she thought "Hayate," she said

The ninja charges forward "Rasengan," shouted a voice as the ninja is sent back killing him in the process.

Naruto jumps down "you all right Neko," said the blond chunin.

"Pick an opponent," said Shikamaru

Kurimaru a black haired ninja with brown armor stands up and looks at Naruto "You're going down, blondie." He arrogantly said as he walks toward Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke looked at the other Kiri shinobi. The shinobi tried to move but is frozen. "What?!" he exclaimed . "The Shadow Possession Jutsu?"

The ninja flared his chakra breaking out. "If your target's chakra is stronger they can break out," said the Kiri shinobi as he rushes Sasuke. He kicks the Uchiha back and blocks a punch from Shikamaru sending him back "Is that it?"

"You are nothing but a weakling compared to an Uchiha," said Sasuke as he goes through hand signs and charges lightening in his hand and rushes forward.

The man grabs it and tosses Sasuke away. Sasuke growls as black marks appear on his face "take good look at your death," said Sasuke as he run forward making the man sigh.

"Dumb ass," said the shinobi as he brings his sword up and Sasuke goes through hand seal as Shikamaru appears in his place shocking "he actually used his comrade," thought the Kiri Shinobi "I am sorry," he said as he brought the blade on Shikamaru shoulder severing it.

Shikamaru scream as he falls down clutching his stump. "Shikamaru," shouted Choji as he rushes from his spot to his friend.

"I am sorry he was not my opponent," said the Kiri Ninja. "You can blame the Uchiha," said the mist ninja.

He gasps as Sasuke appears with his hand in the ninja's back. He closes his eyes and slumps over "You were useful after all Nara," said Sasuke as Choji looked at the Uchiha with pure hatred.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kakashi," said Asuma as they finish off their enemy.

Kakashi shunshins to Sasuke and knocks him out "All that time training you…and this is how you choose to use it? I am done with you Uchiha," said the copy-nin.

Naruto was panting as his enemy was also tired "You are strong just like him," said Kurimaru as he goes through hand seal "Dust Style: Particle destruction jutsu," said the rouge ninja as he fires a cube at Naruto who goes through hand seal while starting to levitate

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball jutsu," said Naruto as he fire a ball of fire at the cube causing an explosion.

"I guess I have to use those," Naruto said as his eyes change to the Rinnegan "Almighty push," said Naruto as an invisible force slams into the rock ninja sending him into the ground. Naruto forms wind blade in his hand and runs it through the rock ninja killing him.

Naruto look to his other comrades and see Ino over a body. On closer inspection he sees a chunin vest and black hair "Shikamaru!" exclaimed Naruto running over to his friend body. "What happened?"

Kakashi growls and tosses Sasuke to the ground "this scumbag used a substitution with Shikamaru to save his own ass," said the copy. "Shikamaru is alive but his career as a ninja is over."

Asuma was growled "let's get this trash to the village," said Asuma as he grabs Sasuke and sling him over the shoulder.

The Naruto help Shikamaru up with his one good arm still intact "I am going on ahead," said Naruto. "So Shikamaru does not die,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto appears in the Hokage's office with an injured Shikamaru. "Hokage-sama," said Naruto. "We need to talk about the mission."

Tsunade eyes widen as she saw Shikamaru's injury "what happened?" she asked.

"I will tell you when the rest of team get here," said Naruto. "We need to take him to the hospital," said Naruto.

"Shizune," said Tsunade as the black haired assistance runs in "get Chunin Nara to the ER now!" said Tsunade.

Shizune holds on to Shikamaru and teleports away in a shunshin. Tsunade looks at Naruto "Report," said the Hokage.

"We caught to the rouge ninja and saw Neko out of action and was about to be killed. I killed the Target while Shikamaru and Sasuke took on the second ninja and Asuma and Kakashi took the Third.

"From what I understand Sasuke switched with Shikamaru to save himself putting his comrade in danger," said Naruto.

"Very well, I will get the report from the other members," growled Tsunade. "The Uchiha will be put on trial."

"Understood, Hokage-sama", Naruto said

"Dismissed, you will be a witness for the trial," said Tsunade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later Naruto gave his testimony with Kakashi supporting the claim. Sakura argued saying that Naruto was the one who had injured Shikamaru. After a trial the shinobi council stood up. "We the Shinobi council find Sasuke Uchiha guilty of the charges presented," said Shikaku Nara.

"His chakra and his Sharingan will be sealed and will sent to the maximum security prison for the rest of his life," said the Nara clan head.

Sasuke growls, "You can't do that! I am Uchiha!" he shouted.

"Take him away," said the Nara head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walked out and saw Kakashi outside book not present in his hand. "Naruto, it is time for me to start acting like a sensei if you still want me to teach you," said the jounin.

"Very well," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
